Skip to the Good Bit
by In a Minute There is Time
Summary: What happens directly after Bridget drives Franky off into the sunset. PWP


X-Posted to AO3- I don't own anything

* * *

It took exactly twenty four minutes for Franky and Bridget to get from the car park at Wentworth Correctional Facility, to standing in Bridget's front hallway, watching each other as they both tried to muster the courage to take that extra step forwards, neither wanting to for fear that the illusion would break and they'd wake up to find that this was all just a dream.

The clock in the hallways struck the hour and Bridget wasn't sure which one of them moaned, or which of them took that tiny step forward, diminishing the last breath of space between them, but she was suddenly very aware of every inch of Franky's body that was touching her own.

Franky pressed her entire body against Bridgets, she nipped her lip slightly as she slid her hands through Bridget's hair, loosening her pony tail, Bridget placed her hands on Franky's hips, gripping her like a life line. Franky moaned loudly and Bridget found herself pushing the girl forcefully back into the wall. The kiss broke when Franky let out an 'oof' she stared at Bridget for a second before pulling the woman back to her.

"No," Bridget said, breaking the second kiss momentarily when Franky moved her hands downwards, Bridget gripped Franky's hands, guiding them above her head and kissed her more forcefully. Franky groaned in surprise and arched her back into Bridget.

"God!" Franky groaned and Bridget moved her lips along Franky's jawline, squeezing her hands and smirking against the younger woman's neck, kissing and sucking gently, revelling in the tiny sounds the action elicited from Franky. Bridget pulled back, loosening her grip on Franky's wrists as she looked at her. Franky's chest was heaving, her lips glistened as she smiled at Bridget and her pupils were dilated.

"Fucking hell, Franky," Bridget said headily before kissing her again. Franky groaned into the kiss and gripped Bridget's shoulders tightly, kissing her with as much tenderness as urgency.

"Right back at ya Gidget," Franky pulled away smirking slightly, then continued kissing Bridget with all the gusto she could manage. Bridget pushed Franky's head back a millimetre, so they were still touching, their lips still brushed, but both of them could breathe and talk.

"C'mon," Bridget breathed, resting her forehead against Franky's as she moved her hands down to Franky's shoulders, she looked into Franky's eyes, and started to move them backwards, not breaking contact any more than she had to as she lead Franky to the bedroom.

Franky smiled and kept kissing Bridget, every step or two she'd brush their lips together and smile. Once they got to the stairs, they had to separate; Bridget kissed Franky long and hard before turning and making her way to the bedroom. Franky followed obediently, her fingers laced at an awkward angle through Bridget'.

As soon as Bridget had closed the door to her bedroom, Franky spun her round and kissed her firmly, gripping Bridget's jacket as she backed up to the bed, letting herself fall backwards when she felt the back of her knees hit the bedframe, leaving Bridget breathing heavily, laying on top of her.

Franky grinned up at her and wriggled a little, Bridget pushed herself up slightly, so that Franky had room to move and just looked down at the woman, not moving as Franky reached up and pushed the jacket off of her shoulders. Franky pushed herself up, forcing Bridget to sit up so she was straddling Franky's thighs, she pulled Bridget's shirt off and flung it across the room, it fell across the stack of books on the night stand, pushing the top one off. Neither of them heard the thump of the book hitting the floor, they were too busy pulling at each other's clothing.

Franky had successfully managed to strip Bridget down to just her underwear, whilst Bridget was pulling Franky's top over her head. Bridget made quick work of Franky's jeans and then leant, poised with her hands either side of Franky's head, hair falling around her face.

Bridget leant down further, kissing Franky deeply, bare skin against bare skin, already hot with a thin sheen of sweat. Franky moaned when Bridget's hips pressed down against her groin and Bridget broke the kiss, taking off her own bra, dropping it next to the bed, Franky did the same and then shimmied out of her panties, they fell down until they were balancing precariously on the edge of her bare foot, she kicked her foot up and the underwear flew over to the other side of the room. Bridget stood momentarily to rid herself of her own underwear; Franky pushed herself up the bed and watched as Bridget crawled up to meet her.

"Hi," Franky whispered, curling a lock of Bridget's hair behind her ear, searching her face for any sign that Bridget was changing her mind.

"Hi," Bridget whispered, smiling devilishly before dipping her head to meet Franky's lips in a kiss. Franky shifted slightly, arching her back off of the bed to get Bridget to lay down more fully, Bridget instead started trailing kissed down Franky's neck, along her collar bone.

"Oh!" Franky yelped when she felt Bridget's teeth sink into her shoulder, sending heat straight down into her groin. Bridget smirked against Franky's skin and started to kiss and nip her way down to Franky's belly button. Franky breathed heavily, turning her face to moan into the pillow when Bridget diverted her route and started nipping lightly at each of Franky's prominent hip bones.

"Jesus fucking Christ, fuck!" Franky groaned when she felt hot air against her groin. She looked down to find Bridget looking up from between her legs. Franky whimpered when Bridget blew again and raised her hips from the bed. Bridget grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed a little, Bridget's fingernails were digging painfully into Franky's hips but she didn't care.

"Fuck," Franky's voice was shaky and way too loud in the quite, echo of the house, but Bridget had followed the hot air with her tongue and was gently tracing arbitrary patterns against the apex of Franky's thigh. Franky was panting heavily, and she shifted a little to move Bridget's tongue to where she wanted it.

The movement got the opposite result, Bridget trailed her tongue up, licking her way over Franky's hip, dipping into her belly button, following the lines of Franky's tattoo, then up and through the valley between her breasts, along her neck, nipping her pulse point lightly, then finally along her jaw and into her mouth.

Franky groaned, half from pleasure, half from frustration, and then almost bit down hard on Bridget's tongue when she felt two of Bridget's fingers inside of her with no preamble. Franky's hips flew up, bringing Bridget's groin into contact with Franky's thigh. Bridget moaned lightly into Franky's mouth and curled her fingers inside Franky, causing her to grab hold of Bridget's back, digging her nails in hard and dragging them down to the curve of her buttocks. Bridget arched downwards, pressing into Franky and releasing the kiss. Franky brought one hand around, sliding gently over Bridget's hip and through the neatly kept curls, she pressed down on Bridget's clit and Bridget buried her head in the crook of Franky's neck.

One, or both of them moaned when Franky felt slick heat beneath her fingers, she dipped slowly into Bridget, going millimetre by millimetre until Bridget couldn't take it and drove her hips down, pushing both Franky and Bridget further inside of each other.

"Fuck!" "Oh!" Franky and Bridget gasped, Franky buried her head into the pillow and Bridget pressed her forehead against Franky's neck, feeling the girl's pulse pounding rapidly against her forehead. They started to move their hips in tandem with their hands. Breaking their kiss only to moan or whimper. It wasn't long before Bridget was burying her face in Franky's neck, repeating her name like a mantra as she came. Franky followed Bridget into ecstasy as Bridget slumped down on to Franky, grinning into her neck as she watched Franky's face scrunch as she silently road out her orgasm.

"Wow," Bridget mumbled, taking the hand that wasn't buried inside Franky and clasping Franky's hand that wasn't inside her, Franky tangled their fingers together and nodded slightly, turning her head to look into Bridget's eyes.

"Yeah," Franky whispered, leaning down to kiss Bridget gently. Bridget smiled into the kiss and rested her head back on Franky's shoulder.

"I lied to you before," Bridget swallowed heavily, Franky frowned and shifted slightly, both women gasped as the movement caused their fingers, still buried inside each other, to twitch.

"About what?" Franky said, her voice small, Bridget smiled and shook her head, squeezing Franky's hand reassuringly.

"Back in the kitchens," Bridget whispered, looking up into Franky's eyes, "When you asked if I was in love with you, I said no,"

"Oh," Franky couldn't breathe, her mouth was dry and all that mattered in the whole world was that small, unsure smile on Bridget's face.

"I lied," Bridget curled herself into Franky, swallowed hard and forcing herself to keep eye contact. "I love you Franky," Her voice was the same, breathless, terrified whisper it had been when she confessed that she had feeling for Franky. She closed her eyes, no longer able to look at Franky.

"I love you too Gidget," Franky said, squeezing her hand, Bridget opened her eyes to find Franky beaming at her, eyes sparkling. Bridget let out the breath she was holding and grinned widely, kissing Franky as hard as she could.


End file.
